dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Sex Marks the Spot
Plot Red pulls a map from the magical Porcelain Throne, as he and Blue become the Raiders of the Lost Fart. Transcript (Blue holds his bladder while toilet sounds are heard in the bathroom) Blue: Uh, uh, dude, hurry up. What's taking so long? (Red opens the door) Red: I think I broke it. Blue: You what?! (They walk into the bathroom while Blue still holds his bladder and Red uses a toilet plunger) Blue: Are you serious? What did you eat? Red: Man, what didn't I eat? A burrito grande, five cunses, arenia quesada, tiki salad, a cow, four pies, uh, some rocks.... (He plunges one more time and a large splash of water flies into Blue's face) Blue: Oh, God, it's all over me! Red: Woah, I don't remember eating that. (Red reaches into the toilet) Blue: Ugh, poop and pee water! (Red opens a map from inside the toilet) Red: Huh, treasure? (Red notices arrows and uses the plunger as a controller) Red: Up, down, left, right. (Blue pushes him away to poop) Blue: Get outta the way dude, it's happening! (The toilet slides into the wall, revealing a secret passage and Blue falls on his butt) Blue: Ogh, oh, no, no, what am I gonna poop in now? (Red goes into the passage) Red: Just go in the sink, I always do. Blue: You always do?! (They come out of the other side of the passage revealing a laundry room) Red: Watch out! The floor's hot lava. Blue: No, it isn't, you idiot. (Steps on a trap and a tiki shoots a clip at him) (In pain): Oooh, right in the nipple! Red: Now, that's what I call a booby trap. Ow! (Red dodges through every clip with weird moves and ninja noises while Blue runs screaming and gets hit multiple times. They get out and Blue's torso to his head is covered with clips) Red: Phew, that was a close one. Blue: ...Ow. (They go to the refrigerator and examine the magnet letters. Red touches one of them and spikes being slowly descending from above.) Blue: (panicked) Red! What did you do?! Red: Nothing, I just touched it. Blue: You never touch traps. That's what makes them traps! (Red looks at the magnets (OPPO) once more.) Red: (low voice) It's a spelling riddle. Blue: We're gonna die. (Red jumbles up the letters to incorrect spellings multiple times) Blue: Move over. You're illiterate. (Pushes Red's hands away and takes a look.) You've gotta be kidding me! (Turns the magnet to POOP and the spikes stop.) Red: Hahahaha, poop. Blue: Now I'm thinking about it and I have to go even worse. (An arrow hits the fridge and shows people wearing tiki helmets.) Blue: Natives! Red: Oh, no, you didn't! (Red pushes the fridge and a petrified Kitty Amazing is shown. Red somehow gets a pistol) Blue: We got the treasure, can we go now? Red: No, this is the treasure to get the treasure. Blue: What? (A spear hits the wall above them. Red shoots two natives. The last one shoots an arrow at the fridge. Blue pulls out an Indiana Jones whip and tries to use it twice, but hits himself instead.) Blue: How are you supposed to use this thing? Red: (shoots last native) Come on! (Grabs Kitty Amazing and uses laser eyes to explode the wall) (he gasps) Treasure! (He walks toward the pedestal the treasure is on and tries to copy a scene from Indiana Jones by quickly switching it with Kitty Amazing) Woohoo! Hot tamales. Blue: What is it? Red: Porn! Blue: What? All this to hide your porn? Haven't you heard of the internet? Red: Pssh, they don't got the weird stuff. (Shows a magazine about Improper Ankles) Red: Yeah. (The pedestal sinks and a giant fat ugly girl rolls down. Red and Blue run away from her and make it back to the bathroom.) Blue: Huh, thank God. (Sits on the toilet.) Dude, I can't go when you're watching. Come on, man, I'm gonna explode! Red: You're right, I'm sorry. Have a nice poop. Blue: Huh, thank you, Jesu-- Red: Just kidding! (Blue shrieks, startled, and a fart noise is heard.) -Episode ends- Running Gags Auto-Tuned Singing None Red Floating When he was dodging the clips Episode Ending The Word "DICK FIGURES" text appears in the font of Indiana Jones The Last Word Being Cut None ﻿ Trivia *This is the second time Red is looking for a treasure. The first time was in Lord Tourette's Syndrome. *Most of this episode is a reference to Indiana Jones. *This is the third time Red says the word, OW! *This episode is rated TV-PG-LS *Red can use laser eyes. **"Yeah Right, I'm A Robot Guy, Shoot Lasers Out Of My Eyes. *This is the fifth time the Fat Chick appears (as a boulder). *This is the second time Kitty Amazing has appeared. (But is petrifed and put back together with tape.) *When Red looks at his "Weird" magazine, the picture Lord Tourettes gave him is under it (On the left) *When Red and Blue are solving the spelling riddle, on the left you'll see two notes. One says "RED! OMFG DO THE DISHES! SOMETHING IS ALIVE IN THERE -B". The other is the grocery list. Blue needs celery, tofu, and green tea. Red needs condoms, vodka, and fireworks. *This is the third time that the I's were not changed a lot *The final clip in the end is an advertisement for the Fan Created Music Video Contest trailer, initialy released July 26, 2011. (for the Future) *When Red says "Now that is what I call a boobytrap!" it makes a reference to Portal 2, you can confirm it by looking at the bottom of the episode selection (the blue thing is the "Apeture Science Logo" from Portal). *This is the only episode without any swearing Video thumb|360px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 2